Sometimes owners of pets will use pet barriers to prevent their pets from having the run of the house. For example, an owner may use a pet pen to enclose an animal or a pet gate to keep an animal in a certain area of a home, for example. If an owner wants pet barriers with both of the above functions, they often have to buy two different barriers, which may result in a greater expense to the consumer and require more storage space.